


Mini Golf Distractions

by Seize_The_Gay (orphan_account)



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Davey is a tired college student, Fluff, Jack just wants what's best for his boyfriend, M/M, Making Out, Race makes a dick joke, Technically they're all tired college students, double dates, mini golfing, sort of nsfw but not really, that's about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 01:29:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15938969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Seize_The_Gay
Summary: David Jacobs loved his boyfriend. Really, he did. Jack Kelly was by far the sweetest and most amazing boy he’d ever had the pleasure of dating. He was kind, intelligent, (Though Davey sometimes doubted that point) and definitely not bad on the eyes. However, on this particular Saturday night, he’d give anything for Jack to accidentally fall into the shallow pond they were currently sitting next to.





	Mini Golf Distractions

David Jacobs loved his boyfriend. Really, he did. Jack Kelly was by far the sweetest and most amazing boy he’d ever had the pleasure of dating. He was kind, intelligent, (Though Davey sometimes doubted that point) and definitely not bad on the eyes. However, on this particular Saturday night, he’d give anything for Jack to accidentally fall into the shallow pond they were currently sitting next to.

When Spot and Race, (Mainly Race) had invited them out for a double date on boring Saturday, Davey had been initially very excited. University had been stressful lately, and he could use a break to be with his friends, and mini golfing seemed like a fun enough activity. Race was having a bit more trouble than expected, and Spot was currently trying to help him get his ball past a castle moat. The sun had set hours ago, and David could feel himself growing tired. He’d had so many essays and tests in the last week, but he didn’t want his exhaustion to ruin the night. The water from the pond had created a relaxing noise, and the bench he was currently sat on was surrounded by trees, giving a peaceful atmosphere all around.

Jack glanced nervously towards David from where he was standing next to Spot and Race. Turning to them, he excused himself quickly. Davey smiled lazily as his boyfriend anxiously walked to him and sat down. Draping his arms around David’s shoulders, he pulled him closer, resting his head in the crook between his shoulder and chin. “You feelin’ okay, angel? You don’t look so good.” Davey sighed in content before responding. “I’m alright, just been really tired this week.” Jack shifted his head slightly, moving David’s gray hoodie a bit to press a kiss to his pulse point.

“You sure you don’t want to go home? I’m sure the guys would understand.” Jack placed featherlight kisses to the same spot, waiting for his boyfriend’s answer. “Jack, really, I’m fine. I’m really oka-” Davey’s breath hitched when Jack’s teeth grazed a sensitive place on his neck. He prayed Jack hadn’t noticed, but knew he was incorrect when he felt the smirk on the other boy’s face. “Jack..” His voice trailed off again. “You’re really sure you’re okay, baby?” David knew Jack’s cocky voice when he heard it, and that was definitely it. “Jack, we can not do this, we’re in public.”

David was starting to lose himself in the sensation of Jack mouthing at his neck. “Jack Kelly, I swear to God, if you keep doing that I’ll-” His voice cut off with a whimper as Jack sucked on his pulse point. “You’ll what, Davey?” He murmured against his skin. “Cause I can think of many things I’d rather you be doing right now..” David continued whining, hoping Spot and Race couldn’t hear him right now.

Then, the pressure was gone. David’s eyes flew open. Jack was strolling over to their friends, who were still working on the same small section of the course, (Race’s face was red, though with embarrassment or rage, Davey couldn’t tell.) Jack said something to them, gesturing back towards David. Spot looked concerned, glancing in his direction, while Race just smirked. Soon after that, Jack leisurely walked back to his boyfriend. Leaning down, he whispered in his ear “Told them you weren’t feelin’ well. We’re headed home now.” Davey blushed heavily as Jack extended a hand to help him up. “Feel better, Davey boy!” Race singsonged after him, waving rapidly. “Ya probably just need some Vitamin D!” Race apparently thought this was hilarious, and doubled over as soon as it was out of his mouth.

If David thought his face was already burning, it was completely ablaze now. Jack giggled slightly, guiding him back through the course and out to the parking lot. As soon as they had reached the car, Jack spun David around and pinned him to the passenger’s side door. Jack kissed him roughly, David whining into his mouth the entire time. “You couldn’t wait, could you?” David breathed, pulling away for a fraction of a second. “Yeah, I’m sorry.” Jack mumbled against his lips. “Didn’t think you’d be so responsive. But now, we can head home and..” Jack let his voice trail off a bit. “Jackie.” David gasped against his mouth, breathing heavily. “God, I love when you do that. Now do you want to stay here all night, or do you wanna head home to continue this?” David scrambled for the keys in his pocket, Jack giggling behind him the whole time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed! As always, tell me what you thought, comments are greatly appreciated! Come yell at me or give me prompts on Tumblr @Soldmysoultofandomshelp.


End file.
